


Forgotten boy

by URMOTHERSWOMAN



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Confusion, Family, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, ghostbur makes things better, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URMOTHERSWOMAN/pseuds/URMOTHERSWOMAN
Summary: There's a party and Tommy couldn't be more excited to attend...
Relationships: Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Forgotten boy

He's used to it.  
Tommy was use to the feeling of loneliness and abandonment at this point. It was a reoccurring theme through his life and as much as he wished it wasn’t present today he can’t say he was surprised.

——— FLASHBACK ———

Tommy could hear muffled voices coming from below him when he woke up. He untangles himself from his sheets and quickly threw on his favorite jeans and shirt.  
He quickly ran down the stairs to abruptly stop in his tracks to look at the sight before him.

Philza laid across the couch with his arms hooked around Techno and Wilbur as he read a story in a hushed tone. Not one of the three budged at the sound of Tommy running down the stairs or at the sound of Tommy calling for “Dadza”.

This isn’t the first time Tommy thinks to himself as he remembers all the times he’s stumbled across his father sparing with one or both of his brothers or the times where he’s caught them all exploring the woods near their home without him. They always say the same thing about it slipping their mind or him being asleep or how they didn’t think he would want to come. And always Tommy feels the same pang of loneliness and abandonment strike through his chest and into his heart. 

Tommy continued to stand and watch them read their story this time staying quiet. He knew the feeling already in his chest all too well so he didn’t bother to make it worse this time around.

——— FLASHBACK ———

Tonight was supposed to be different though. Tonight Tommy felt joy in his chest that hasn’t been there in quite a long time. Not since his best friend exiled him or when his family didn’t bother to show up to his beach party. Tonight was going to be different he was sure of it.

Tommy threw on a tie and put on his jacket and made his way towards the center of L’manberg. He could already see a large number of people from how far away he was and is filled with childlike glee at the idea of his friends and family being in the same spot

\-----------

As he finally got close enough to distinguish everyone’s faces he spotted Tubbo, Philza, and Techno standing together towards the front of the crowd. He started to notice the grim looks on people’s faces and was filled with a growing confusion as he walked into the crowd of people.  
Not one gave him as much as a second glance but instead kept their eyes trained on the podium or more specifically Dream standing on the podium getting ready to address the crowd.

Tommy moved towards the back unsure of how to get to the front and began to try and fail to get the attention of his family and best friend. When he was done attempting to get them to see him he began to feel that familiar feeling rising in his chest until...

“Tommy has passed away.” Dream announces to the crown before him.

Tommy’s eyes widened as he took in the information and he began to feel an uncomfortable heat overtake him.  
He began to yell and scream to the people telling them it’s not true but every time he opened his mouth it felt as if he was drowning in something hot and thick.

Tommy kept attempting to yell as he watched Tubbo sink to the floor in screaming sobs and as his father and brother steadied themselves together.  
He wanted them to see him. He wanted them to finally see him, but no matter what he did they just couldn’t see him.

He only stopped when he felt a cool hand land on his shoulder. He quickly turned to see what the source was and was met with the cold blue-tinted eyes of his late brother.  
Wilbur smiled at him ever so slightly and began to pull him away from the scene before him.  
Tommy thrashed and fought Wilburs grip but eventually let himself be taken away as he felt hot liquid seep out from his tear ducts.

\------------

Forgotten. That’s what he was. He’s the forgotten boy. Even when his own brother is literally translucent he still is managed to be seen by his father. More than Tommy ever has been.  
Bound to be forgotten in time with no one to hear him cry out for his family to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any constructive criticism you have I greatly appreciate
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING IM SORRY


End file.
